


Pals

by AzzureThunder



Series: A Softer World [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, OT5, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzzureThunder/pseuds/AzzureThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you repeat a word again, and again, it loses its meaning. Apparently this also works with Heartbreak.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pals

Liam wishes he could say that he was hurt. That he needed this night out with the boys, getting smashed and grinding against bodies on the dance floor. But with another sigh and slow sip of his second beer, he knows it’s not the same. He saw the signs coming a mile away, and knew what would happen when Sophie said “We need to talk.” 

It hurt, but it was so dulled, nothing like his first heartbreak, nothing like getting sent home at the judge’s house, at coming in third on X-Factor. It was nothing like Danielle, which tore him apart. Nothing like all the tiny heartbreaks from each hateful sign, or unintentional cruel joke from the boys, maybe it would never be again.

Maybe his heart had too many shattered pieces to beat properly again. Maybe it was never complete in the first place. Liam scoffs into his beer, grimacing as it burns down his throat and his tired eyes scan the crowds around him. The boys had dragged him out, to help him recover from Sophie dumping him, but they were nowhere to be seen.

The thought of them forgetting about him gave his mosaic heart on last thump of pain before it quieted down. Shriveled up and disintegrated, one “half a heart” could only take so much abuse before it becomes use to it, expects it. 

Liam pushes his break away and dreads the coming weeks. Forcing himself to smile and laugh, to be the steady rock of the band, to make sure everyone else is happy and forget about himself. Maybe it would be easier now that his heart had given up, that he couldn’t be hurt anymore, because he expected it to much.


End file.
